


a happy ending

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post 6x01, Smut, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Set Post 6x01 (even though we have no idea what happens) cause I felt like joining the CS Smut Club after that sneak peek!





	

“ _So_ ,” Killian started, scratching at the back of his ear as he studied Emma’s expression. Something was off about her and he couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe it was the whole ordeal of being _interrupted_ earlier and the ensuing hellacious day. Just when they thought they’d have a day or two of quiet, it had all been blown to pieces. “I suppose I’ll be seeing you in the… _morning?_ ” He offered, reaching out to run his hand over the back of her arm, fully catching her attention then.

“What?” Emma blinked, her eyes meeting his. “In the morning? _Right._ We should…” She let out a shaky breath. “Sleep.”

Killian nodded slowly, his brows knitting together curiously. “Is everything alright, love?” He didn’t want to be suspicious, but he knew when something was off with her. After everything they’d been through, he knew her quite well.

“It’s just been a day.” Emma took hold of his hand and his hook, looking up at him. “I had stupidly thought that we could have just _one_ day without anything happening.” She smiled sadly, “And it was looking like it was going to be a very _good_ day too.”

“I don’t have to go back to my ship you know.” Killian said with a smirk, leaning a little closer to her as he moved his hand to rest at the small of her back. “I could come home with you… finish what we started.”

Emma laughed, resting her arms over his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Now that you mention it… That might just salvage the day.”

“Yeah?” Killian grinned at her, leaning in to catch her lips. Whatever was wrong with her, she wasn’t willing to tell him and as much as it made him worry, he was going to let her have it. Maybe it was his turn to worry about her again. Right now he had better things to worry about, like how long it was going to take to get her back to the house. “Come on.”

“I am _so_ glad I have my own place.” Emma said, her fingers curled tightly around his as they practically _ran_ to her house. Given the preponderance of things going wrong in Storybrooke with these _Untold Stories_ , they might not even make it through the night without a crisis. Wouldn’t her parents get a kick out of showing up at her house and him already being there.

They barely made it through the door before they were on each other again. Killian pressed her back against the nearest door, his hand trailing over her side, slipping beneath her sweater to find bare skin. Emma’s hands worked to get his vest unbuttoned, tugging the fabric of his shirt out of his jeans.

Killian groaned against her mouth as her fingers ghosted over his cock through his pants. “ _Bloody hell._ ”

Emma giggled against his lips, pulling her hand away to shove at his chest.She turned them around, her fingers curled around his leather jacket as she led them back to the sofa, redoing what they’d already done this morning. She fell back onto the sofa slowly, pulling him down with her.

“You better leave that jacket on this time,” Killian remarked, nipping at her bottom lip as his hand went to work at the fastening of her jeans, tugging the zipper down.

“Who knew Captain Hook had a leather kink.” Emma teased, brushing her fingers over his cheeks as she leaned up to kiss him again. “Though, I should have known… Look how much you wear.” She scraped her teeth over his bottom lip and he rocked his hips against her in response.

“I’d love to come home one day and find you in _just_ this.” He told her, playing with the edge of her jacket.

“Or _your_ big pirate coat.” Emma countered, wiggling her brow.

“Now _that_ is an image I’m keen to see.” Killian kissed along her jawline, popping the button her jeans then, using his hook to help him shove them down her hips. They shifted, his knees pressing into the sofa as she shimmied beneath them to get them _and_ her underwear off all in one go.

It was _really_ happening _._ How they’d put it off for this long was beyond him. It seemed like every time it might happen some tragedy was taking place, some crisis, some wedge was forced between them. If he was perfectly honest, even back _then_ \- in the beginning, he’d been raring for this day to come. Even when he hated her, he’d loved her, it just took awhile to get to those words.

“We are _not_ fucking stopping this time.” Killian mumbled, his lips descending upon her throat, his teeth scraping over her pulse point before he sucked lightly, just enough to leave a light mark upon her skin.

Emma moaned, working her hand into his jeans, cupping him in retaliation. He thrust against her touch, seeking friction. He caught her wrist with his hook, dragging her hand away as he used his freehand to push his jeans down his hips a little further.

“ _Fuck_ _Emma_.” Killian hissed out as his fingers fell upon her slick flesh.

“Hopefully.” She bit out with a breathy moan as he dragged his fingers between her folds. Her head fell back against the sofa, her lips parted as she ground herself into his touch. “Killian, _please_ , I need you.”

There’d be time for foreplay later - _hopefully._

Killian made a show of bringing his fingers to his lips, tasting her arousal, before he reached down between them to guide his cock to her center. Just because they were going to go at it like they’d been denied it for too long, didn’t mean he couldn’t be a little dramatic.

Emma curled her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss as he slid into her. She cried out, fingers from her freehand digging into his leather covered arm as he stretched her. “Fuck you’re big.” She muttered, her words barely coming out.

Killian heard them through - loud and clear. He was far too pleased with himself and it urged him to start moving. He skipped the slow part entirely, thrusting into her hard and fast, giving them what they needed. His name seemed to be the only word Emma knew as he moved above her, his mouth returning to her neck, her jaw, _anywhere_ he could reach.

“ _Emma."_ Killian gasped out, feeling his release close to hitting. Her inner muscles were already starting to flutter around him, gripping him tighter.

“Yes. _Yes."_ Emma urged, kissing him desperately as her own release washed over her. She rocked her hips into his driving movements and the moan that escaped her was just that little bit he needed to tumble over the edge.

Killian slammed into her one last time, going rigid above her as he basked in that moment of bliss with her. “ _Damn."_ Was all he could muster up as he sank down atop her, his face pressed into the crook of her neck. Her leather coat stuck to his damp cheek and he didn’t even care.

Emma hummed contently, playing her fingers through his hair that way she knew he liked. “Why did we wait _so_ long.”

“Search me.” Killian sighed, rubbing her bare hip idly. “Perhaps we expected some crisis free moment to actually occur. Let’s not wait for those.”

“If we hadn’t been waiting for a moment like that, this would have happened a long time ago.” Emma said quietly, “You know how good I am at putting things off until some mythical moment happens.”

Killian chuckled, “You’re quite good at compartmentalizing. I, for one, have never mastered that skill.” He pulled back to look down at her, his eyes searching her face. He wanted to push, to see if she was compartmentalizing right _now_ , but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. They had time, she’d tell him when she was ready. He’d kept his fair share of things from her and this was no different.

“What do you say we go upstairs?”

Emma grinned up at him, “Oh, you’re not going back to your ship?” She teased, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

“ _Well_ ,” Killian smirked as he sat back, tucking himself back into his jeans and pulling them back up. “I did pick this house out for _us_ to live in one day.”

“Are you suggesting that day start today?”

“I don’t see why not.” Truth be told, he didn’t want to spend another night without her. Spending a night without her meant wasting precious time that they could barely afford to pass up.

There was a certain sadness in her eyes that he couldn’t put his finger on, but it tugged at his heartstrings and made him feel a bit like he was drowning. “Is this house, with me, your happy ending?” It wasn’t as though she didn’t already know his happy ending was _her_.

“Aye.” Killian’s brows pinched together and cupped her cheek, “ _Swan…_ ”

“Don’t.” Emma silenced him, pressing her fingers to his lips. “You’re worrying too much.” She chastised, running her finger over the wrinkle between his brows. “This house, with you is my happy ending too.” She pushed at his chest then, wiggling out from beneath him. “Come on, let’s head upstairs and christen a new piece of furniture in _our_ house.”

He pushed those dark questions away. Something had happened today that had shaken her and she wasn’t willing to tell him. After all they’d been through, what could possibly be going wrong now? She would tell him, in her own time, and he’d have to focus himself on everything else at the present.

Nothing was going to take this happy ending away from them.


End file.
